


Words Are Unnecessary

by cadkitten



Category: D'ERLANGER
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cipher and Kyo have been a pair for longer than most care to dream of. Their lives have entwined so fully that words often become completely unnecessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Spectacular Night" album by D'ERLANGER
> 
> _Twisted lines and a breath of fresh air. Struggling to make this as real as it could ever be. Tripping over the keys in a vague attempt. Pouring out the freshest breath of a wounded soul. Tender pieces of a fragile relationship falling into place with permanency. This is the experimentation of an honorable soul. Eternal and filled with determination. Follow me to this place I've named heaven._

Cipher sat on the edge of the rocking chair, his fingers zipping over the strings as he murmured the lyrics Kyo had shared with him earlier that afternoon. He could still remember the days when it had been easier for him to find the chords he needed and let the notes flow from his fingertips without intervention. But years of living in the same house and playing in the same band as his lovely vocalist had turned him to a man of dual-creation. He had a necessity, in that the words were needed to form the pieces of each song they created now. 

With a smirk, he threw back his head and belted out a few lines as he laid down the law with his guitar, the house filling with the intensity of his sounds. Clearly this was how things were meant to be for him and he worshiped every second the Gods allowed him to have on this earth wherein he was tied in to such a wonderful man.

Settling, he looked up and found Kyo watching him, his lean body eased against the frame of the doorway of their bedroom. It was the perfect vantage point for him to simply watch and be unobtrusive in his presence. But Cipher had sensed him anyway, just as he'd found himself doing for going on five years now.

Quietly, Kyo came to kneel in front of Cipher, watching him as he kept playing on, slowly picking up where he was and then starting to sing the lyrics himself, editing as he went along. 

Cipher found himself just letting his fingers move, his mind disconnected from it as he simply felt what seemed to be right in the midst of it. They slowly evolved the song on the next two rounds until Cipher finally stopped and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Now I have to record it so I remember what I'm doing tomorrow..."

Kyo held up his phone, which he'd kept down low so as to mostly catch Cipher and not himself on the recording. "Way ahead of you."

"Have I told you I adore you recently?" 

"Not nearly enough." Kyo stood up and smirked at him, holding out his hand. "Come on. It's time for a break."

Cipher placed his guitar aside and flicked the power switch on his amp, turning it off before he took Kyo's hand and pulled himself to his feet. 

They fell into pace with one another out of habit, taking their time as they made their way into the kitchen where Cipher began making a cup of tea for Kyo and Kyo started to make a small sandwich for his lover. As far back as Cipher could remember, this was how they'd found that elusive domestic bliss. They'd found chores became less-so chores when you did them for the person you cared about and it had grown to a point where they did virtually everything for the other rather than themselves, needing very little input on the how or what to do as time progressed.

They settled at the table, pushing the items across to one another and then relaxing in their chairs Kyo kicked his feet up, tilting his chair back as he sipped on the soothing liquid. Cipher sat hunched over the table, eating quietly. No words were exchanged between them now, just the enjoyment of what they were consuming being enough for the time being.

Once his sandwich was finished, Cipher got up and placed the dish in the dishwasher, holding out his hand until Kyo placed his empty cup in his hand. Adding it to the machine, he reached back again, earning himself Kyo's hand for the effort.

They made their way out onto the porch where Kyo leaned back in Cipher's embrace and they simply took in the view of the city beneath them. Finally, the first words of their little domestic foray were spoken, Kyo breaking the silence. "Nice day... even with the rain. It just smells refreshing for once."

"It's rained enough to get the gunk out of the air." Cipher ran his hands absently over Kyo's arms, a small smile on his lips. 

Kyo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting a soft hum leave his lips on the exhale. The next few minutes were spent in easy silence, the pair of them just enjoying the distance from the noise of Tokyo that was happening below them.

The thrum of someone's bass in their car passed down below and Kyo peeled himself out of Cipher's arms, lightly touching his lover's arm as he went past him and meandered toward the couch. Easing himself down on the cushion, he reached for his belt, sliding the leather from the loop and flicking the buckle open. The flip of a button and the quick hiss of his zipper lowering and a moment later, his hands were pushed out of the way as Cipher lowered himself to the floor between his knees, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Kyo moved his hands, letting Cipher start to stroke his hand over his cock through his briefs, his hips eagerly pushing up into the touch as he began to harden under the attentions. 

"So easy to read," Cipher murmured, leaning down to suck the fabric over the head of his prick, the fabric dampening as he worked. Pulling away, he examined how the light blue fabric had turned navy with his spit and Kyo's precum, the slight salty taste of it having come through the fabric. 

Licking his lips, he delved his fingers beneath the elastic waist and tugged the briefs downward, revealing the other's fully hardened length to his gaze. It stood proudly from Kyo's body, flexing a little under the attention and causing Cipher to chuckle. "I think he likes my attention, even if it's just my gaze."

"He likes your mouth better... but yes." 

With a grin, Cipher leaned back down, tongue slicking over the crown and then prodding lightly into the slit. With great care, he began to bob his head over his length, sucking on him softly at first and then with increasing exuberance. Within moments, he was enthusiastically moaning as he plunged his mouth down over Kyo's cock and then sucked his way back up to the tip. His fingers rested on Kyo's knees, never moving, though his grip began to tighten the more and more he sucked.

Kyo, for his part, was breathless with his want, head thrown back and his eyes glassy with arousal. It wasn't often Cipher got like this over a simple suck-job, but sometimes it was almost like he needed to taste his cock to survive another moment. Frankly, those were the best moments, for both of them.

Cipher's fingers dug harder into Kyo's knees as he bobbed over his length starting to move even faster. Shivers started to rip through his body, his shoulders shaking with the force of each one as he kept going. Kyo reached to touch the top of his head, watching him and waiting for the exact right moment; for the time being more focused on Cipher's arousal, than his own. Another tremble and then a slight stiffening in his neck and the way he was bobbing on his dick and Kyo's eyes darkened as he forcefully shoved Cipher down until he gagged hard, immediately letting up on him as the other choked himself a few more times on his dick.

And then Cipher came up off of him abruptly, his hips thrusting forward a few times as he grabbed at the coffee table behind himself for stability. A loud groan left his lips and Kyo watched in fascination as the front of Cipher's bluejeans began to darken around the tip of his prick. 

Kyo waited until Cipher stopped straining forward, watching as he slumped down onto his heels again and then wet his lips. "Stand up and open your pants for me."

Cipher did as he was told, stumbling to his feet and clumsily opening his pants, looking completely dazed as he did so. Once they were unfastened, he moved them down to reveal the absolute mess he'd made of them. Cum coating his still-hard length, sticky strings of it still attached to his jeans, and yet more smeared across his lower belly.

Kyo reached out and grasped his hips, pulling him as close as he could manage with the edge of the couch in the way, and leaned down to lick up the mess from his cock and abdomen, cleaning him with absolute care, Cipher's shaking hands holding onto his shoulders as he worked.

Once he finished, he pulled back and just watched the way Cipher's cock occasionally bobbed as he flexed it. Giving it a few good strokes, he licked the slit once more and patted his lover's hip. "Pants down, turn around, and sit on my dick."

As Cipher turned himself around, Kyo dug the small lube bottle from between the cushions and coated his length in it. Waiting, he watched as Cipher straddled his knees and moved backwards, carefully positioning himself above Kyo's dick and then squatting down just enough to press the tip against his hole, which tightened and then loosened a moment later.

Kyo pulled him down, easing himself into the other's body with a sigh of contentment. Within moments of entering him, Cipher was already moving, his hands on Kyo's knees for support as he fucked himself on his lover's delicious prick. "Ah, fuck," he panted out as he tensed for a second and then eased up, rapidly starting to bounce his butt so that he plunged up and down on Kyo's rock-hard length. "Oh, yeah!"

Grunts of approval fell from Kyo's lips as his lover moved over him, doing all of the work on fucking himself on him. Cipher began stroking his own cock, panting harshly as the combination of all the effort started to get to him. He tensed slightly and Kyo lost the rest of his coherency as his hole tightened around him in all the best ways.

Holding onto the couch for leverage, Kyo began to fuck him good and hard, watching himself disappear into Cipher's body repeatedly. "I'm about to fill you. Tell me you want it."

"Give it to me... fuck, I don't just want it, I need it." Cipher's hand moved rapidly over his own length, his ass tightening even more around Kyo's thick length. 

Kyo's breath hitched and he thrust up hard and stilled as he erupted within Cipher's body, hot squirts of cum spraying into his lover's passage. "Filling you," he gritted out.

A second later, Cipher went off like a hair trigger, a loud moan wrenching free of his throat as his cum spurted out over the coffee table and floor in front of him, shooting further than it usually could ever manage. His body began to shake just after and Kyo carefully took control of the situation, pulling Cipher back to sit on his lap, his cock still deep inside of him, still achingly hard even after having cum so incredibly.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, Kyo unable to stop himself from ocassionally rocking against Cipher's ass, his cock sliding in and out a tiny bit with each movement.

Finally, Cipher stood up and managed to maneuver himself to kneel on the couch, his upper body slumped against the back and his legs spread. "Use my hole until you're satisfied," he breathed out, the tone of his voice telling Kyo it wasn't just an offer, but a plea.

Easing himself off the couch, he moved behind Cipher and knelt behind him, holding his dick until he found his asshole with it and pushed in again. Without regard for anything else, he did as he knew his lover wanted, and leaned over him, holding onto the couch on either side of Cipher. Dipping down low over him, he perked his own ass up a bit and then began to thrust. They were shallow and quick, built for maximum potential to get himself off hardest. Arousal surged through him, as it always did when they got like this. There was something wholly animalistic about it, as though evolution had never quite gotten rid of the desire to claim and rut and this was how sex was meant to be for the person in charge of penetrating. 

He felt himself letting go of any care in the world except how his own dick felt. He didn't reach for Cipher at all, didn't even acknowledge him beyond the fact that he made a good place to fuck against and his hole felt nice and warm around his length. 

Little huffing grunts began to leave his lips as he worked for it, the movements of his hips going faster and faster, the thrusts growing more shallow as his cock strained harder. His balls were so tight that he could have sworn they were trying to suck back up into his body in preparation for his orgasm. His dick hardened and lengthened that last fraction that inevitably happened right before the finale and he finally grabbed Cipher's hips, holding him tight against his dick as he humped hard against his ass, making little noises he normally held back until he exploded with a cry. Cum shot from his cock and he lost it entirely, wildly fucking until his dick slid out and he was left rutting Cipher's crack, smearing the rest of the cum that just didn't seem to want to stop all over him. It was all he could do to hold on for the ride that his body was taking him on.

Finally, he was empty and beyond satisfied, and he slid down to his knees on the floor, parting Cipher's cheeks to watch the cum start to drip back out onto the cushion. 

Cipher breathed out a quiet, "Thank you," and then pushed, cum flowing from him freely until it was just a sticky drop that wouldn't leave him.

Kyo leaned in and licked the last bit up and the amount he'd left smeared all over his ass before patting his ass. "You can pass out now, darling."

Cipher got himself up and stumbled down the hallway, shedding his shirt along the way, dumping it just inside the bedroom door before collapsing into the bed and curling up with his pillow, closing his eyes.

Kyo cleaned up their mutual mess and then followed along, smiling as he found his lover completely passed out on the bed already, snoring softly. He slid into bed behind him and tugged the covers up over them both, his arm around his waist as he just waited on Cipher to wake up, knowing from experience he'd only be asleep for maybe half an hour before waking, usually complete with the desire to be loved into the mattress until he was nothing but jelly in his lover's arms. He smiled a little, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and just breathing in the scent that was this man he'd given his life to. This was, and always would be, utter bliss.


End file.
